Just Like Fuu, So Far
by Amal Rose
Summary: Mugen and Jin have just encountered each other years after helping Fuu. After the obvious battle that ensues, they run into a girl and her older brothers. Oddly enough, they're basically younger versions of them Especially the girl that reminds them so much of Fuu. How will she affect the boys? One-Shot. Please read!


**Hello Minna! This is my first two-shot! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Mugen sat at the restaurant alone. He was waiting for his order of dumpling to arrive as he angrily glared at anyone who made eye contact.

He eyes fill with happiness as his hungry stomach growls at the sight of food. In his haste to swallow the food, Mugen fails to notice a man enter the restaurant.

A man with glasses and a pony-tail. Did I mention his two swords?

Jin sits down at the other side of the bar,hunger overwhelming him as he watches the men around him devour their food while also feeding the countless ladies present. Prostitutes. He very slowly eats his food with wooden chopsticks despite all the noise and ruckus around him, his face emotionless as his glasses glint.

Both Jin and Mugen coincidentally finish at the same time.

They casually look around the room to survey the waitress and calculate how much time it will take them to get to the exit. Well, Jin calculated while Mugen got distracted and checked the waitress out for longer than needed. They quietly get up from their seat and walk briskly toward the door.

"Hey! You two haven't paid! Stop! They're thieves!" the owner of the store yells out, suddenly taking note of the two people unsheathing their sword while fleeing.

As both men rush out the store filled with sleazy men and easy women, they finally notice each other.

Now they were about ten feet away from each other and about 50 from the restaurant when they realized no one was chasing them.

"JIN?!" Mugen yells out.

" Well, if it isn't Mugen?" the samurai with glasses commented. " I've been meaning to settle things, ever since helping Fuu find the samurai she desired."

Jin points his sword at Mugen.

Mugen smirks as he takes a care-free stance with his sword pointed, purposely provoking Jin.

A vein pops out as Jin rushes forwards with his sword and both boys lock in combat. It had always irritated the way Mugen made fun of traditional arts, by using the 'champloo' fighting style.

Too busy trying to defeat each other, they fail to notice 3 children walking into the area. Seriously, they need to start paying more attention to their surroundings.

There is a little girl holding a doll walking with 2 boys behind. The boys have swords and frankly, the one with the crazy afro looked like he was scheming something, while four-eyes just walked nonchalantly behind him.

The fight continues as both manage to make a few cuts on each other, but neither gaining leverage.

The little boy with the curly hair grabs the doll from the girl and holds it high above the wailing child. He throws to Glasses,who being taller barely had any reaction to the now yelling girl, with tears in her eyes, yanking at his pony-tail. He passes it back, and the boy starts a game of keep- away as they girl starts panicking, asking her brothers to return her toy.

The fight continues,now more intense than ever. Mugen and Jin have determination in their eyes as the fight rages on. No one takes particular notice of the fight, it being common to witness something like this during the Edo.

"MUGEN AND JIN!"

The samurai stop their fight to finally take notice of the girl yelling their name.

She isn't even looking their way. Instead she seems to be yelling at the boys in front of her.

"STOP PLAYING WITH MY DOLL! DON'T DROP IT!"

Afro smirk as he throws the doll high in the air. The boy being quite skilled, manged to get the doll stuck in a high branch of a near by tree.

"THERE! Now no one can drop it!" He smiles as he clasps his hands together behind his head.

" Mugen..." The boys with glasses shakes his head at his brother as he walks away with his brother.

"JIN! Help me! please!" The little girl with the pink yukata pleads. **( The boys will now be known as JUNIOR/Jr.)**

Jin Jr. shrugs. " Doesn't concern me."

Mugen Jr. turns around.

" I'll get it back if you pay me!" he unclasps his hands as he makes a motion for ' pay up'.

"UGH! I WILL GT IT BACK MYSELF! JERKS!" The girl yells one last time, in an attempt to sound superior. She storms off toward the tree.

Both samurai had long sheathed their swords, intrigued by the scene playing out before them.

"Damn, that girl is loud! Reminds me of Fuu, they're both so annoying" Mugen rubs his head.

"Despite the fact that the girl is wearing a pink yukata and the the fact that her brown hair is in a high pony-tail held with chopsticks identical to Fuu's, the fact that she is loud reminds you of Fuu? Can't say I blame you..."

Mugen cracks a small smile. There were very few things that they agreed on, Fuu's personality being loud was one of them.

The samurai lean against a neighboring cart as they watch the girl try to retrieve her doll.

She takes off her wooden sandals, and throws it at the tree,trying to knock her doll off the branch.

Mugen and Jin take an apple each from the cart and start eating. Clearly they had exhausted all the energy they got from those stolen dumplings.

Mugen chuckles at how stupid she looks. Not only had the girl managed to _not_ get her doll back, but now she had lost both her sandals, as well.

Jin reminisced about how much she reminded him of Fuu. The little girl finally decided to do the most logical thing and climb the tree. _I would have done that firs_t, thought Jin.

The girl tried to climb with her short arms and legs. Them not working in her favor, and the fact that the tree was so big that she could probably live inside it if it was hollow, wasn't helping either.

_I keep falling down,_ thought the little girl, _and I'm shoe less. But that's the doll that Mommy gave me!_

The girl looks up at the tree, trying to find another solution.

Mugen and Jin exchange a glance. This girl was very pitiful.

The both nod in agreement as the hold the core of their now finished apples in their hands. They throw it at the high branch.

The fallen leaves surround the girl as her sandals and dolls land on the ground. The girls face lightens up as she realizes that her doll was no longer stuck! She starts digging through the pile of leaves on the ground, trying to find her belongings.

_Are you seriously kidding me?The girl is so dense she still can't get her possessions back?!_ Both Mugen and Jin think as they walk to help the idiotic child.

She continues to push the leaves aside frantically, her hair swishing in her face as she searches.

Mugen crouches and picks up a shoe. Him helping was out of character...maybe Fuu had made him soft. Or maybe this kid really reminded him of Fuu and he couldn't help himself.

"Oi, Dumbass, this yours?"

The girl looks up through her bangs.

_She actually responds to that!_

She takes her shoes as she moves the hair out of her face.

"Thanks, old man! You really helped me! Now, if only I could find my doll..." She grins as she says this. Mugen has a vein that pops out at the old man comment, that goes unnoticed by her.

Jin _silently_ hands her the doll.

Her smile gets wider!

"Thank you, other old man! Ne, why are your clothes ripped? Why are you bleeding? Were you robbed? Ne? Ne?NE?"

Mugen and Jin look down to realize that when the fought back there, they had managed to cause the other bleeding.

Jin pushes up his glasses.

"Never mind that. Care to tell me why your doll was in a tree?" Jin knew that the boys had thrown the doll there, but he just wanted to talk to the girl. She was so interesting, especially since she was basically Fuu, just shorter.

"I HATE MUGEN! HE ALWAYS TAKES MY STUFF AND IS SUCH A JERK!" The girl's anger had returned.

Another vein pops out as Mugen looks her square in the eye, even doing so much as crouching to her height.

"Where the hell does a brat like you get the right to hate me? Hell, I just met you!"

The girl shrinks back a bit, scared because of his outburst.

Jin sighs, _she was obviously talking about her brother..._

"My name is Fuyu! Now we're not strangers any more!" she smiles. " I'll go pay for your apples before the vendor decides to put a bounty on your head!"

_She noticed that? I thought she was too focused on her doll._

She reaches through the flap of her clothes, failing to find money.

A vein pops out at she turns around, scanning the crowds fro her brother.

"MUGEN!" She yells as she hears the clinks of coins coming from her brother, who is too busy flipping a coin to notice her yell.

Fuyu runs across the area and nails her brother in the face with her foot.

Mugen falls to the floor as Fuyu takes a seat on top him.

Jin watches approvingly at her kick and the perfect poise she displayed. Mugen smiles in approval of the girl who is kicking her older brothers ass while simultaneously choking him.

_Damn, that is some girl._

"WHERE IS MY MONEY?!" Fuyu yells.

Mugen Jr. looks pleadingly at his male brethren, who simply shrugs and says "Doesn't concern me"

_I...can't reach... my sword, _Thinks Mugen Jr. He tries to stretch his finger down to his waist, where his sheathed sword lies.

Mugen and Jin debate if they should stop the fight, because it looks as if the boy might lose oxygen. They both decide that its more interesting and entertaining this way.

Fuyu reaches through the folds of her brothers clothes, she momentarily lets go of him to reach fro the money. She barely makes it as Mugen Jr. swings his sword at her face.

Mugen and Jin were sure that she would lose an eye. Hell, they thought she did. But in the sliver of a second she dodges, and also grabs the money, and stands up. Mugen Jr. glares at her. He walks away, with his hand crossed behind his head and Jin follows him.

She starts walking back to Mugen and Jin with a sack of coins, when she is abruptly stopped by burly men.

"Hey, your pretty cute, for such a young girl." Says a man with a perverted grin.

Were they going to kidnap a child in broad daylight?!

" We saw your quick skills there, maybe you would like to learn other skills? Skills that could entertain men?" The tall one says, as though this was all fro her benefit.

Mugen and Jin are ready to step in, if necessary.

Fuyu shakes her head, "That's okay, I'd rather not. Please excuse me." Fuyu tries to pass, but the men stop her. The fear was now clearly visible on her face.

"Maybe, you want to take a walk with us?" The man says busting out a knife. Fuyu takes a step back, shutting her eyes in fear, bracing for impact. Out of nowhere, Mugen Jr. and Jin Jr, rush in, swords unsheathed, already attacking.

The fat, burly men were no match for the quick striking boys. Jin fought with perfect poise and perfect aim, critically wounding with every blow. Mugen fight as though he was playing. He doesn't even try to hide his grin as he blocks and strikes freely, with powerful strikes. Fuyu takes a few more steps back, to be out of the attack zone.

Mugen and Jin were impressed. They had previously assumed that the boys were just annoying brats, set out to irritate their younger sister, but they stand corrected. They were quite skilled with their blades, their will to protect their sibling strong as they fight in unison. With just one look, you could tell they had fought together before.

With all the intense fighting going on, no one notices a man sneak up behind Fuyu. As he pulls out his blade, Fuyu screams. She quickly dodges his knife, turns around, kicks him in the nuts, and then finally stabs him in the gut with a small knife that was carefully ticked away withing her clothes. She quickly shuffles backward, toward her brothers as the man spits up blood and then falls to the ground. All the men, get up and leave, dripping blood and limping.

"Oi, you should be more careful!" Mugen Jr. scolds Fuyu. She nods, with tears in her eyes. You could tell the experience had scares her, yet Mugen and Jin felt that it wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"You should be more aware of your surroundings" Adds, Jin Jr. as his glasses glint.

The boys turn around and start to walk away, but are stopped as Fuyu calls out to them.

She tosses them both a piece of candy, " Thank you...for that"

Mugen Jr. and Jin Jr. both loo at the candy in surprise.

"What is this? It looks familiar!"

Fuyu nods, "Its Moms candy."

Jin looks at her "I thought she ran out..."

"I was saving mine!" Fuyu informs with a grin.

Jin gives her a small smile, and Mugen Jr. grins back, _the candy tastes like heaven!_

"UGH!" Mugen says as he stares at the act of sibling love.

Jin nods in agreement "I must admit, this is a little to sappy for my taste."

"I don't give a rats ass about this, I like it better when she was chocking him!" Mugen says with a low chuckle "Although, I suppose having siblings isn't so bad..."

Fuyu finally rushes up to Mugen and Jin with her sack of money. She looks pointedly at the money, "I suppose we don't need this anymore" She slips it back into her yukata.

" I thought you were going to pay the vendor?" Jin questions.

Fuyu scoffs. "If he is dumb enough not to notice that his food was stolen, he doesn't deserve compensation!"

Mugen crouches and let his hands hang off his knees.  
"That coming from a girl who couldn't find her shoe right in front of her?"

Fuyu gives a nervous chuckle, "I suppose I still need to repay you for that! Maybe Mom could take a look at you!"

"Oi, I ain't walking any further fro my payment!" Mugen says with a smirk.

_If she's so insistent on paying us back, might as well milk it for all its worth,_ thought Mugen as the girl thinks.

"My mom always has dumplings?" She offers.

"SOLD!" Mugen yells as he stand up. Jin nods in agreement.

Fuyu smiles as she leads the way.

They walk through a forest, on a path. Mugen and Jin were on alert as to where the girl was taking them, although neither of them thought that she was smart enough to trick them.

They keep walking for a bit I silence, when the shuffle of leaves are heard. Mugen and Jin both jump out of the way, but Fuyu's senses weren't as honed. She walks right into a trap. She ascends into the air, as a rope net surround her. She was in a net hanging from a tree.

Mugen walk up to her and looks up at her. "Well, there's a way I never though of using to catching chicks!" Mugen laughed to himself, as though this was the most hilarious thing he had ever heard, while Jin just gives him a look that clearly implies that Jin sees Mugen as an idiot.

Mugen stops laughing as once again looks up, he chuckles to himself " I can see your underwear," her teases.

Fuyu blushes.

"MUGEEENN! I'M TELLING MOM!

She busts out her knife and makes a clean slice across the net and she falls to the ground.

Mugen and Jin half-expected her to fall to the ground, on her face and then start crying. To their surprise, she lands of her feet, her knife behind her back. She tucks the blade away, as she runs up the path. Mugen and Jin slowly follow.

A small house soon comes into view, as Fuyu runs faster.

" MOM! MUGENS BEING MEAN!AGAIN!"

A familiar voice is heard," Mugen, be nice to your sister!"

Mugen Jr. jumps out of the tree, "I _was_ nice. Nice enough!" he smirks

The woman frowns.

"Mom, I brought guests!"

Mugen and Jin finally reach the house. They both stop short at the sight of the woman before them.

The lady bring her painted fingernails to her moth as her eyes well up with tears.

"Mugen, Jin!" She rushes forward and hugs them. He brown hair tickles their face, and arms covered in a pink Yukata wraps around their torn attire.

"Fuu?"

_Fuu?!_


End file.
